Love VS Destiny A Harry Potter Story Pt2
by xXDinosaursGoRAWRxX
Summary: DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN HP! When Harry finds out Shine and Lunas secret what will he do? Will he accept Shine for who she is? Or will he abonded her? What happens when Voldemory approaches,Its life or death,which will Shine and Luna chose? Destiny or Love?


Love -VS- Destiny A Harry Potter Story Pt.2

"W-What?",Harry laughed "So am I going to kill you or are you going to kill me?". Shine got tears in her eyes "Neither,because I don't want to kill you." she dropped her wand onto the ground "How did you find out?  
"I heard You.Snape.and Luna talking" she smiled a weak smile "Oh.." Harry looked her in the eyes "You relieze,if you don't kill me they will come looking for you...", her head remained lowered "I know that...but if I kill you I'll just end up miserable" she hugged him tight "I can't..", "But what about Luna?". Shine sighed "She won't hurt you...I promise..".

"We should get going to Dumbledores office" Harry said, "Yea..we should..",so they started to run. They ran into someone,Snape. "Ah I was just looking for you,took you long enough" "Sorry" they both said.

Creeeeek. Dumbledore looked up from his desk "Ah,welcome,welcome,have a seat" he said with a smile. They sat down. "Now Harry,tell me your condtion". "Well,so far I've had three visions from Voldemort..". Dumbledore sighed "Not him again...usually this means hes coming..prepare the students" he said looking at Snape "I will announce this at dinner.Nothing is to be said about this until then" all three nodded their heads. Got up. And left.

Harry and Shine ran up to Harry's room,Harry locked the door "Don't lock the door,if someone knocks,well...they will assume...something..",Harry looked frustrated "I don't care" "Oh...". Harry sat on his bed,Shine was standing infront of him,Harry pulled her onto the bed,on top of him "Don't be shy" he said smiling. Her cheeks turned bright red and she burried her face in his chest "Stop it!" she said laughing. Harry put his hand on Shine's face "I don't want you to die..." Shine looked puzzled "Die? I won't die" "Once they find out you want to be with me instead of kill me they will". Shine sighed "I won't go anywhere. I promise" She put her hand on Harrys face and kissed him. It turned into a make-out,and their hands started to go...places.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Harry and Shine jumped up,Harry ran over to the door and opened it,it was just Ron,"Harry...why are you shirtless?", he looked on Harrys bed "Oh god...you two didn't...did you?" "No no no!" "Oh..alright..don't scare me like that Harry!" Shine was laughing "I'm tired Harry,come back over". Harry laid back in bed with Shine,she held onto him and he held onto her. Ron rolled his eyes "My god,not even my own room is safe now!"

Hermonie came running in "Its dinner time!",she looked over at Harry and Shine "Oh...guess their not coming?" Ron nodded his head "Just leave them alone". Both Hermonie and Ron walked out of the room.

Meanwhile with Fred and Luna..

"So." Fred said "You like pranks", Luna laughed "Course I do,their hilarous,when not pulled on me." Fred joined her in her giggling. George came running into the room "Dinner time!" "Coming!" Fred and Luna said at the same time.

At Dinner.

"Students.We have a important announcement",Hermoine looked at Ron "Oh no,what if its about Voldemort?" Ron shuddered at the thought. "Hey dweebs wheres Potter?",Hermoine and Ron turned around to only see Draco Malfoy,"Go away" Hermoine said,Ron decided to just avoid Draco for the day,so he kept quiet. "Infact i notice that Shine and Harry are both missing.",Hermoine got irrated 'Yea what of it? Mad because Harry can get a girl friend and you can't?","oooohh" you heard the eavesdropping students say. Draco walked away in defeat.

"...We may think Hogwarts in is in danger,signs of Voldemort are lurking in this place..."

Luna jumped in her seat,"Whats wrong?" Fred asked "I,well,the name Voldemort scares me..." she was a good lair,Fred hugged her "Aw,its ok,Voldemort will never hurt you",Luna hugged him back,she only wish his words were true.

"...Any signs seen of the dark lord,please let us know.that is all,enjoy you're dinner"

"Shine...shine wake up...",she opened her eyes to see Harry,"What..time is it?" "Almost eight,haha",Shine's eyes widened at the time "No way! We slept threw dinner!",Harry giggled "Yea but it was worth it".then he kissed her. "Ha! Caught red-handed!",they look up to see Draco "What do you want?",Draco laughed "Well i basically caught you red handed having sex-",Shine got up "Sex? No! No! No! you got it all wrong,the clothes are on,  
well expect his top,but you get my point!",Draco grabbed Shine and put his wand to her throat "Come on Potter",Shine struggled,"Harry...",Harry threw a spell at Draco,turning him into a ferret.Shine ran to Harry "What did he do THAT for?",Harry hugged her "Because hes a complete asshole thats why".

Hermoine and Ron came into the room,"Theres a white ferret in the hallway" said Ron,Harry and Shine started to laugh "Yea we know,its Draco!",Hermoine and Ron burst into laughter.

"Well,i should head off to my room,bye Ron,Harry,Shine.", "Byee" they all said. Shine sighed and looked at the time again "I have to get going to...",Harry hugged her "I don't want you to go","I don't wanna go either.  
Harry let go of her "Go to your room,before you get introuble",she kissed him "goodnight",and she left the room.

'eeeek!!" "shutup! Shine!" Luna said putting her hand over Shine's mouth. "Oh Luna,its just you!" "Why haven't you killed him yet?" Shine was silent "Kill him or i will" "NO!" "No what do you mean no?". Shine was shaking her head back and forth "You just can't ok?,Luna sighed "Your lucky i care about my own sister more then I care about death",she turned around and walked away. Shine went into her room,locked the door,and fell asleep.

In the morning.

Harry went and knocked on Shines door,she awoke anwsering it "Harry...Harry!!",she hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her "Shine,i worried about you all night" she giggled "Aw don't do that...". They walked off into the forest.

Fred and Luna were having a little alone time,and Luna was leaning on Fred. Fred looked her in the eyes and touched her skin "Why are you so pale?" "I don't go outside a lot" Luna said letting in a weak laugh. "Well I like it its cool,no ones really pale here",he said chuckling. Fred leaned in and kissed Luna,her eyes widened,but oodly,she liked it,so she kissed him back.

Shine and Harry were in the woods. They heard rustling,coming from every direction,it was Death Eaters. Harry and Shine started running. But soon were blocked by Bellatrix,"Kill him Shine,what are you waiting for? Kill him!", Shine backed away "No mom,I don't want to...I love him,Mom". Bellatrix got closer to her daughter "Don't make me kill both of you" she said pointing out her wand.

"MOM NO!" you heard Luna yelling as she was running threw the trees. She stood infront of Shine "Mom,don't!" Bellatrix laughed "Why NOT kill him? Voldemort told me to,he told me to".

They all heard a voice coming from the dark dark forest,"Now,now Bellatrix you shouldn't have to kill you're own children",Lord Voldemort walked out of the shadows,grinning,"Hello Harry,hows life" after laughing manically.

THE END! (until the 3rd chapter ;D) 


End file.
